He was a Skater Boy
by DrakeTheDuelist
Summary: What will happen between Yoh and Anna when the Shaman Tournament results are finally confirmed? To the tune of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boy".


(A/N: At the day of my decision to end "Chibi Beginnings" with a songfic, I decided to dig through old CDs for more songfic ideas. So I found some old Avril Lavigne CD, and I remembered that song "Skater Boy". And I thought, 'hmm, breakup song... I have an idea!'. (Gee, I wonder who the skater boy will be? Well, Yoh! Duh...) Then, I typed in the lyrics, and I thought of the plot, and I'm going to take this songfic out to the letter and then some.  
  
Also, check the pattern of my Yohna fics. "Yami Bakura goes to Funbari" was about present-day Yohna, "Chibi Beginnings" about past Yohna, so what's left besides future Yohna? Difference being that no shiyano from Yugioh is going to be needed for an intervention, so no Yami Malik. Sorry, but that sorta' breaks the idea. But if you've got anything to say about it, Hao is kinda' the bad guy, but he's dead, and all his evilness has been committed. Shaman King fan challenge: see if you can figure out what important character Hao killed in the Shaman Fight, and whoever guesses right gets a special mention in the epilog.)  
  
Skater Boy: Prolog: What Happened After the Shaman Fight:  
  
(6 years in the future)-----  
  
(Anna's POV)-----  
  
*Yoh and Anna Asakura... It is now something that I have come to take for granted. It is reality: me, his unmovable rock and refuge, and him, my king. My Shaman King.  
  
Of course, after the Shaman Tournament, six years ago, it was rather clear that after killing Hao, Yoh was definitely going to be the Shaman King. However, the Patch Tribe had much to consider. True, Yoh killed Hao. But previously, Hao ate Yoh's soul after beating him in a Shaman fight. In front of Silva, a Shaman Fight officiator. Such an offense warranted an immediate disqualification from the Shaman Tournament. But no. He was let slide, and he went on and killed Hao, who after gathering three incarnations worth of mana, was technically already the Shaman King. Making Yoh indubitably the Shaman King, in her eyes, at least... Her Yoh, the Shaman King. It was a concept that had comforted me through cold nights and given me peace of mind on rainy days for the past six years...*  
  
But that was all in the past. Nowadays, Yoh and Anna are now both 19 years old, and still live in the same inn that they lived in before and during the Shaman Fight. No one was left there. Ren and had moved back in with his family, Manta moved out of town, Faust set up a clinic over on the other side of the world, Ryu became a lone biker, riding off with his guardian ghost Tokagero into countless sunsets, still searching for themselves. Pirika and Tamao had left for Izumo, though naturally, well, girls keep in touch. Their phone numbers and email addresses sat in between the pages of an address book, which gathered lint on a refrigerator, and might as well have been discarded. Nobody knew where everybody else went. Or at least among the survivors of the Shaman Tournament...  
  
Yoh had left the country for America on a personal pilgrimage he made every year on the anniversary of his supposed win in the Shaman Tournament. He goes out of country, to visit a good friend of his. His friend currently resides in the land down under. And not Australia. He had his twin brother to thank for the 'relocation' of one of his best friends.  
  
Anna: *But why did he have to leave me? Can't I come? Why not? What's so despicable about me that ho won't even let me be seen with him?*  
  
Anna sits at home alone, with Yoh on the return trip of his yearly ritual. He had not returned home yet. She dreaded this time of year most of all, despite the nice souvenirs that her husband brought her the past five times he traveled like this. This time was only a few days, only a weekend, though it feels to be the most miserable weekend in her life. Only the return of her husband can put a smile on her drab and worried face. For the sixth time.  
  
Walking through the quiet house, Anna decides to take the time to de- clutter the house. Of course, Yoh was her husband, and she loved him deeply, but heck, he became a total pack rat after the Shaman Tournament.  
  
Cautiously entering Yoh's old room, she sees a range of change, as if stepping into his mind.  
  
She sees old and discarded weighted armbands lying around on the floor. And on top of those, the weights get heavier as the small stack grows higher. She grins to herself, knowing that it was those weights that played a key role in making Yoh who he is now.  
  
But that was all in the past. Nowadays, his old weights for training have been replaced by gothic, spiked wristbands and collars.  
  
She stares now into a far corner, where a large sword sheath leaned up against the corner. Anna recognizes this item instantly. This was Yoh's main weapon during the Shaman Tournament. He called the sword "harusame", or 'spring rain'. She wonders for what reason Yoh kept it, assuming that it's just for the sentimental value, with Amidamaru having ascended almost six years ago, it remains an antique. It is doomed to the fate of an antique: to gather lint, grow cobwebs, and get cleaned off and restored just in time to get sold.  
  
But that was all in the past. Nowadays, Yoh no longer wields a sword, but an electric guitar, which splits eardrums with piercing melancholy, rather than splitting opponents with a cold metallic edge.  
  
Walking over to a closet, she opens another door to find a cobweb littered cubicle, with a distinct black and orange sleeveless jacket and shorts set on a hanger. Reaching in, she pulled out this small outfit.  
  
She stares at the hand-woven stitches and flaws in the fabrication.  
  
Anna: *This was definitely made by me. I made this for him. I thought that after the Shaman Tournament, he just forgot about it. After defeating Hao, I never saw him wearing the outfit to this day...*  
  
This hurts her, realizing that what she had put long, hard days and days on had been shelved away in a closet.  
  
Though painful to admit, she isn't too awfully surprised by this. He was developing his own trends. Baggy jeans, loose sweatshirt, spiked dog collars. He was developing a trend like she never thought possible of her sweet husband.  
  
Anna: *He's deviating away from me. He makes excuses to go out with his friends, using the 'guy's night out' excuse. This excuse doesn't fool me one bit. He looks more forward to his trips nowadays. That, and any time he can spend that doesn't involve me being anywhere near him. What, is being with me all of a sunnen some sort of curse? Has caring for me become abhorrent to him all of a sudden?*  
  
The front door can be heard opening. At hearing this, Anna quickly escapes you's old room.  
  
Yoh: (distant) "Anna, I'm nome!:  
  
Anna: She signs. (reassuring self) *Phew, Yoh's back. He's here for me. Yeah, that' right, he wouldn't dare leave me! Would he...?*  
  
Yoh: He pops his head around the corner to see Anna coming out of his old room. He ignores this small detail, pretending not to notice. (perky) "Hey anata, I'm back. And guess who brought souvenirs..." He holds up a small plastic bag, and shakes the bag for Ana to see.  
  
Anna: She paces towards Yoh, throwing her arms over his shoulders.  
  
Yoh: He places the small bag down on the ground and wraps his arms around Anna's waist. (perky) "And how's my little girl doing?" He hesitates for a second, then places his hands on Anna's waist and pulls her close.  
  
Anna: She hugh back, resting her head on Yoh's shoulder. *He doesn't even kiss me anymore... Okay, so he has grown distant over the years, I'll admit that right now...* (silently to Yoh) *Yoh, what are you doing? This isn't like you. Two days ago, you would've just gently held me in your arms and kiss me on the lips like it was the most casual thing in the world to do. But now...oh Yoh, what's happening? Is it me? Is there something I can do for you to snap you out of this emotionless coma that you're trapped in? Stop it, Yoh, this isn't funny anymore...* She takes her arms off Yoh's shoulder. (under her breath) "...oh Yoh..."  
  
Yoh: He releases Anna, noticing her weakening grip. (concerned) "Hey Anna, something on your mind?"  
  
Anna: (nervously) "Uh, no Yoh, you're just imagining things. I-I'm fine..." She pushes Yoh away.  
  
Yoh: He catches his balance. (more concerned) "Never said you weren't. Everything went okay while I was away?"  
  
Anna: (coldly) "Fine."  
  
âª He was a boy, she was a girl, Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell, Secretly she wanted him as well All of her friends, they stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes.âª  
  
(A/N: Like I promised, to the letter interpretations of the song.  
  
Any guesses who Hao killed? Any at all? There IS ample evidence to figure that out from this information, believe it or not. Just work it out a little. Hint: make a list of all Shaman King characters possible, then eliminate those who don't die, eliminate those characters, then take an educated guess.  
  
I'd go on more, but I'm still doing a little bit of pattering around with writer's block. And I've gotta' get this out there and make a commitment to do this.  
  
I don't own Shaman King or Avirl Lavigne's song "Sk8r Boy", which is how it's evidently spelled officially on the CD.) 


End file.
